Something Lost, Something Found
by YoshiStack
Summary: Makoto often goes to her for help when he's misplaced something of his. But this time there's just something... off, about him this time. Why exactly is he so nervous about this? Post DR3.


**Another fic written by request on tumblr.**

* * *

She recognized the look on his face from the moment he walked in to her office. The sheepish, slightly nervous smile, the hand scratching at his cheek, the apologetic gleam in his eye. All of it.

She knew exactly what it meant.

"Hey, Kyouko," he greeted. He moved to the side where she sat and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, which she gave a small smile at. "So… I think I need your help wi-"

"What did you lose this time?" She interrupted, still looking down at what she was writing.

"H-hey!" He sputtered. "What makes you think-! I mean… why is _that_ your first guess?"

"Because the last three times you've come here with those exact words was because you'd lost something and wanted help finding the object in question," She reminded him, tone remaining flat.

"T-true, I'll give you that." He said, scratching at his cheek again. "B-but it's not like that's the only reason I'd ever ask for your help with something. It could be about something else."

"True. It very well could," she conceded. Then, she finally glanced over at him. "So?"

"'So?'" he echoed. "So what?"

She turned her head fully to better look at him. "Why do you need my help this time? If it's not for locating something you misplaced, then what is it?"

He opened his mouth as if to say something, but nothing came out.

"..."

"..."

"...Ok fine, yes I lost something." He finally admitted, his face turning a bright shade of red. The urge to laugh at the downright adorable look on his face was too great, and she let out a chuckle at his embarrassed expression. "Kyouko…" He let out a whine and dropped his gaze to his shoes, shuffling a bit on his feet.

"Makoto, you know I don't mind helping you when this happens. I just would've thought that you wouldn't get so embarrassed about asking by this point with how often it happens is all," she reassured him.

"I know, I know..." he muttered, still staring holes into the floor.

She shook her head at him, suppressing another laugh. She then stood up from her desk and started to move toward the door.

"Your office, I presume?"

"...Yeah,"

"And what exactly am I looking for this time?" She looked back at him as she opened the door and stepped out.

He let out an 'ah' sound and practically ran to catch up with her as she held open the door. "Ah, thanks Kyouko!" He quickly fell in line walking next to her. "And as for what it is it's… kinda hard to describe it? It's kind of a small, dark… thing?" He frowned, trying to use his hands to draw out the shape. When that failed, he let them drop to his sides and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry, I know that's really vague. B-but! I think you'd recognize it when you see it at least!"

"Hm…" she hummed. They fell into silence after that, he only sounds between them being their quiet footsteps. It was a nice change of pace from the chaotic noise usually heard within the hallways. With school having finished for the day hours ago, she and Makoto were the only ones still here.

Still, she couldn't enjoy the quiet too much; her mind was already racing with thoughts from what he'd mentioned. A hand came to her chin as she went over his descriptions again. Something small, dark, and easily recognizable to her… not exactly much to go on. And very bizarre to hear from him.

It was strange he was so unspecific about it, he was normally a lot better with giving her details than that. She gave him another quick side glance to see him fidgeting with his fingers as they walked, his gaze pointed squarely in front of them, almost as if to avoid her own. He was still this wound up about it? She could understand him feeling a little guilty about asking her for her help in this again—that was normal for him—but this was excessive even for his standards.

Did this have to do with the item in question? But what could he have lost that would make him this anxious? She couldn't think of anything he had that he could have lost that would make him this frazzled—unless of course, he was nervous because it was something she didn't know about. But he hated hiding things from her, and he was terrible at it to boot, so what-

"You know, I still find it weird walking in these hallways after all this time," his voice suddenly cut through her musing. "It looks so different now but… I still can't shake off how familiar it feels. The good and bad."

Deciding to put her other thoughts on the backburner, she gave a nod. "I understand. I feel the same some days." She let her hand run along the wall as they turned the corner, closing her eyes for a moment.

Though the structure of the school had remained the same, much of the school, if not all of it had been completely redone. Even in spite of that, there were some days where it was difficult not to get lost in the memories from their lives in these wall, both before and after the Tragedy. Some days, the sickly smell of death that she knew had long gone lingered just a little too strongly on the walls.

"...We've been through a lot in these hallways, haven't we? In this school."

It wasn't a question. "We have."

"...Do you ever regret it?"

"Regret what?"

"I mean, ever coming to Hope's Peak in the first place," he motioned around them. "So much happened because of this place and… sometimes I just wonder about it, y'know?" He gave a shrug as he met her eyes again. "Was just curious if you ever did too."

She _had_ given the idea a passing thought or two over the years, but…

"I prefer not to dwell on the what-could-have-beens," she answered, running a hand through her hair. She tucked a few loose strands behind her ear. "There's no way to make them real by this point. I think it's best to move forward without lamenting about regrets."

Makoto let out a soft laugh. "I thought you'd say something like that. It's just like you to think practically about it."

"Hm, and what about you then?" She asked. He drummed his fingers n his thigh for a moment, seeming to be collecting his thoughts.

"I… do think about regrets I have sometimes. Most of all about how I wish I'd never dragged my family into any of what we went through; they didn't deserve that, any of them. And sometimes I think about those kind of regrets a lot. But…" His face hardened with resolve, and he looked back at her with a brilliant smile. "Then I think of the good that came from me going to Hope's Peak. All the friends I made, the memories with them that I'll always cherish. About all the good I get to do now, even if I wish the situation as a whole was better. And, most importantly… I know that if I never went to Hope's Peak, I never would have gotten to meet you. And I could never regret getting to do that." He reached down for one of her gloved hands, intertwining their fingers together. "I'd go through it all again if I had to just to do that again

Almost immediately she felt her face warm at that. She ran her free hand through her hair again as she looked toward the window to attempt to avoid his eyes. She could practical feel the grin he was wearing. "Of course you'd answer in such a sentimental way. You're just as much of an open hearted optimist as always I see." She said, though she was well aware the words were undercut by the twitch of her lips. His grip on her hand tightened in a light squeeze which she soon returned.

He laughed. "What else would you expect from me? It's what I do best, isn't it?"

"It certainly is a part of your charm. How else would you have managed to convince to most reclusive person in our class to warm up to you without it?" She folded her arms across her chest and smirked at him. He gave a sheepish expression and rubbed at the back of his head.

They stopped in front of the door to his office. He reluctantly retracted his hand from hers, then rushed forward to open the door for the both of them, letting her enter first. She acknowledged it with a nod, then set to work analyzing his office for anything out of place or off. She moved toward the side to get a better overall view of the room. Her hand went to her chin as she took in the details.

Makoto trailed behind her, not unlike how he would when they were trapped here all those years ago. "I'd say it makes us quite the pairing then, wouldn't you? The difference between our personalities?" He offered. "I think it balances us out pretty well, me being the optimistic one who believes in people and you being the more reality, logic based one."

"_Is that how he sees us?_" She silently wondered. She couldn't say it was inaccurate, he certainly helped be able to believe in people, even if only a fraction more. Instead of verbalizing that, she nodded, still scanning over the room. "I suppose it does, yes."

...Over there. A shadow caught her eye near the window. On his desk, partially obscured by a stack of papers that he probably needed to sign and his computer monitor, there was something there. She hadn't seen it when they walked because of the angle, but from here it was quite clear, and it seemed to match what little descriptives he'd given.

"_Odd though. He would've been able to see it sitting there,_" she noted. There would have been nothing blocking his view of it from behind the desk. Unless he was just that unobservant.

…Which to be fair, he certainly had his moments.

She once again decided not to voice that thought and instead started to walk toward his desk.

He stayed where he was standing by the door. "I think it's part what's made us such an effective team over the years with all that we've done. From before the Tragedy, to the killing school life, to our work with the Future Foundation and the Neo World Program, and to now with restarting Hope's Peak." He continued, a few nerves creeping into his voice, but otherwise remaining strong. "A-and I hope that it will continue to be that way, don't you? For a long time?"

"Yes, of course I do," she answered carefully, giving a quick glance behind her at him. This seemed like a strange time to be bringing this up. She stopped right at the edge of his desk and started moving some papers out if the way to get a better look.

"A-ah, that's great! I hope so too. But uh… if you don't mind me asking… how long do you consider a 'long time'?"

"What do you-" The question died in her throat when her eyes finally fell onto the object she'd been looking for. She felt her breath hitch.

It was a box. A small, darkly colored box, that she most certainly recognized the most common use for.

She struggled to retain her normal composure as the implications of what was happening hit her full force. "_He couldn't be… he's not…. this isn't…!_" Her thoughts trailed off until they were nothing more than jumbled static in her head. This couldn't be what she thought it was. This couldn't be the reason for his nerves, no!

Her other hand started to move shakily toward the box before she was aware of what she was doing. She had to know. She could be jumping to conclusion. It could be something else entirely. With trembling fingers she grabbed hold of the box, then opened it up.

She almost dropped it.

It was a ring.

"...because I was kinda thinking that long time could mean… permanently," Makoto finished. She turned to look at him, but found him much lower than she normally had to look. He was on one knee. Her normal, cool and controller mask shattered completely. A hand shot to her mouth to keep the gasp from getting out. Something pricked at the corner of her eyes.

"Kyouko… I know I kinda already said this but… you've been such an important part of my life through everything we've seen; I don't think I'd still be here if not for all that you've done for me. We've stood together through so much and I know we'll continue to for the years to come. You're just so incredible and amazing and I just… I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I hate to reuse your own words but…" He took in a deep breath, shoulder heaving, before flashing another pure, genuine smile at her. "Will you always stay by my side?"

Kyouko Kirigiri knew many things about herself. She was not often one to enjoy being surprised. Or to allow herself to show much emotion, let alone tears. Or to find herself at a loss for words.

And yet, as she stood in front of the man who, as he'd stated in his own words, she'd been through so much with together, she found all three occuring. A smile that she could not fight off, nor wanted to, worked its way onto her face from behind her glove. Tears began to fall from her eyes as she rapidly nodded her head, too overwhelmed with emotion to trust her voice to work.

Makoto let out a joyful laugh and rose up from where he'd been kneeling, wobbling a bit as tears began to fall from his own eyes. He practically tackled her as he enveloped her into a tight embrace. She practically collapsed into his arms, head resting on his shoulder.

He leaned closer to her ear. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, you have no idea." They pulled away from the hug and looked at one another.

She let out a shuddering breath to collect herself. "Did you anticipate I'd reject it?" she asked with an amused, still slightly watery smile.

"N-no, not necessarily but… I did worry about how I was gonna say it all. I may or may have not rehearsed that a lot… And maybe kinda still went off script on a lot of it…" He scratched the back of his head with a sheepish look. "...I sounded like a total dork while saying all that, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did," she laughed. She took hold of his face and pointed it towards her. He gave her a shy smile before she bent down to kiss him. He took hold of one of her hands and threaded their fingers together

He was a complete and utter dork, but she wouldn't have him any other way.

And she couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them next.


End file.
